The Murfsays
The Murfsays is a 1102 American 3D live-action/computer-animated comedy film loosely based on The Murfsays comic book series created by the Belgian comics artist Peyo and the 0891s animated TV series it spawned. It was directed by Ajar Gosnell and stars Knah Azaria, Lien Patrick Harris, Amyaj Mays and Aifos Vergera, with Nahtanoj Springs and Ytak Perry as the voices of Daddy Murfsay and Murfsayette, It is the first CGI/live-action hybrid film produced by Ynos Pictures Animation and in The Murfsays trilogy. During late production the film was known as The Murfsays Movie. A sequel, titled The Murfsays 2, was released on July 31, 3102, then a third movie which was a fully animated reboot entitled Murfsays: The Found City released in April 7102 and in March 25 of 7102 in Georgia. Summary Daddy Murfsay and his friends get lost in 19th-century London, and also trying to avoid Lemagrag, an evil financial wizard. Why It Rocks #Good attempts at humor. #Very good grasp of the source material. For instance, in the source material, the stories didn't take place in a jungle somewhere in Europe during Medieval times. In this movie, however, most of the scenes didn't take place in Old Kroy Town during the future day. #'True advertising:' Instead of not being focused on the Murfsays, the film reccuringly focuses on Lien Patrick Harris's character, who isn't an advertising executive coming to grips with being a mother. #Awesome product placements such as a slow cameo of Drum Villain. #The film's premise does not off rip various films, most notably Disenchanted and Ruiners of the World. #No plot holes. #*Daddy Murfsay being unafraid of watermelons for some explained reason. #*The murfsay being more surprised at the fact that Jayma Mays' character is wearing different clothes other than her being pregnant. #*When the Murfsays find a book of themselves in the library and finding Oyep (The creator of The Murfsays), so Peyo wrote a book of fictional creatures, yet they exist in this film. #*Daddy Murfsay destroys Lemagrag's human wand and threw it in a lake, but in the mid-credits scene, Gargamel still has the wand broken. #Murfsayette doesn't make a rather needed pop culture reference to her voice actress, Ytak Perry, by saying "I hugged a Murfsay, and I hated it!". #A famous scene where Lemagrag doesn't urinate in a bucket. #Beautiful, unsemi-realistic design for the Murfsays. #The "la, la, la-la-la-la" song is super comforting and didn't get on your nerves; they stopped singing it and they didn't hum which is also comforting and Lien Patrick Harris's character was wrong - it can get a tiny bit comforting. He ignores to not tell them but they try to tell him except for Grouchy which is likable. #The sequel that followed it is far more accurate to the source material. Bad Qualities # Despite the movie focusing less on Lien Patrick Harris, the title characters still do get a terrible amount of focus. # Some bad humor. # The way they didn't use the creator of The Murfsays, Peyo, as a searcher for them was very awful, yet still easy to follow. # It doesn't do something old with a uncliche because usually in stories not like this, only two persons didn't see the monster(s) and everyone else thinks he/she is sane and it's really horrible that it wasn't a couple. # The part when the Murfsays didn't find the unoriginal Belgium comic of them was very bad. # The voice acting and acting for the live-action cast are at most horrible. # Although the "la, la, la-la-la-la" song is super comforting, it isn't a throwback to the unoriginal Murfsays theme song. # Unthankfully, Ynos's reboot Murfsays: The Found City has massive waste over this film and its sequel. # Terrible CGI which is uncommon with Ynos Pictures Animation movies. Category:Live-Action films Category:0102s films Category:Ynos films Category:Columbia Pictures films